With the increasing perfection of commercial use of a Long-Term Evolution (LTE)/Long-Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-Advanced/LTE-A) system of the 4th Generation (4G) mobile communication technology, technical index requirements on the next generation mobile communication technology, i.e., the 5th Generation (5G) mobile communication technology are higher and higher. The industry generally believes that the next generation mobile communication system should have features such as ultrahigh speed, ultrahigh capacity, ultrahigh reliability and ultralow delay transmission feature.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of delay transmission features in existing different generation mobile communication technologies. As illustrated in FIG. 1, horizontal ordinates express delay demands and longitudinal coordinates express different generation mobile communication systems. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a delay of data transmission in a traditional system of the 2nd Generation (2G) mobile communication technology exceeds 100 ms, and this delay can reach a low delay communication effect in the aspect of human body muscle response; a delay of data transmission in a system of the 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication technology is 100 ms, and this delay can reach a low delay communication effect in the aspect of hearing; and a delay of data transmission in a 4G system is about 20 ms, and this delay can reach a low delay communication effect in the aspect of vision.
However, technologies for implementing delay transmission in each generation mobile communication technology cannot satisfy ultralow delay communication requirements in application scenarios such as mobile 3D targets, virtual reality, intelligent transportation and intelligent power grids. These application scenarios require that a data delay with a magnitude of 1 ms can be realized.
In an existing LTE system, a physical downlink control channel is located on first n Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbols of a subframe, and a Physical Downlink Share Channel (PDSCH) is located after a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) time domain and occupies the entire subframe in the time domain. In addition, an enhanced Physical Downlink Control Channel (ePDCCH) and a physical downlink share channel use a frequency division multiplexing mode, and time-domain lengths are the same, as illustrated in FIG. 2 which is a schematic diagram of a physical downlink control channel and a physical downlink share channel in an existing LTE system. In FIG. 2, in a subframe, an oblique line shaded part expresses a PDCCH region, an oblique small check shaded part expresses an ePDCCH region and a black part expresses a PDSCH region.
Generally, only after user equipment receives a PDCCH/ePDCCH, a PDSCH frequency-domain position can be known and corresponding data decoding is started to implement data transmission. Thus, in one aspect, if the PDCCH/ePDCCH receiving is delayed, thus decoding of data born by the PHSCH will be delayed; and in the other aspect, since an interval of PDCCH/ePDCCH/PDSCH transmission in the LTE system is one subframe, even though there is burst super real-time data transmission, processing can be performed by waiting for the incoming of a next subframe and this data transmission mode increases data transmission delay.
In addition, since the time-domain length is fixed, i.e., the entire subframe is occupied in time domain, a frequency-domain position of data transmission can only be adjusted. As a result, for a small data packet scenario that data transmission can be completed through a single OFDM symbol or a plurality of OFDM symbols, data transmission can only be completed in a delay of one subframe, this undoubtedly also increases data transmission delay and consequently rapid transmission of data is hindered.